La hoja faltante de mi grandioso diario
by kobatokamijou
Summary: -hoy el grandioso yo….No este tampoco es. –dijo más frustrado dándole rápido a las hojas. ¿Dónde estaba esa parte que había escrito? – / Prusia busca algo, algo muy importante entre sus diarios. Escribió un secreto, uno muy grande e importante, y sobre todo debe de encontrarlo, debe encontrar "esa" hoja. /OneShot/


¡Hola!, bueno aquí traigo otras de mis historias, oneshot, mejor dicho. No sabía cuando subiría esta pequeña historia...pero después del atroz acontecimiento que acabo de pasar...he decidido subirlo de una vez xD

Mi pobre bebé computadora...ha sufrido una falla /3 lo cual rompe mi corazón, junto con las cosas de FanFiction que tenía en ella. Esta historia por fortuna, la tenía guardada en otra lado, y esta a salvo. ;u; (A parte de que al fin, los estudios me han dejado un poco en paz(? )

Aun así, espero que les guste mucho, lo hice con musho amorsh 3.

Disclaimer; Hetalia no es mío :c

* * *

**La hoja faltante de mi grandioso diario.**

_¡Hoy ha sido un día grandiosamente excepcional para el grandioso yo, Prusia!_

_Sólo que Hungría me ha vuelto a dar golpes, pero ¡ja! No me ha hecho nada, pues soy bastante asombroso. Y nada de lo que me haga él me puede hacer algo…_

-No es esta. Maldición. –reclamó.

Prusia se encontraba sentado en suelo con varios libros de diario a su alrededor. Buscaba algo, algo importante.

_-hoy el grandioso yo_….No este tampoco es. –dijo más frustrado dándole rápido a las hojas. ¿Dónde estaba esa parte que había escrito? – _Hoy el grandioso yo_…_Hoy el grandioso yo_… _¡Hoy he…!_ ¡Nein! Tampoco es esta. ¡Scheiße! , lo que me faltaba. –exclamó frustrado dejando a un lado el diario que tenía en sus manos.

Ya estaba cansado y frustrado. Había revisado cada diario —de los cuantos que tenía— como mínimo 5 o más, las veces que el catalogara como suficiente o necesario. No estaba, y eso no era awesome. ¿Dónde estaba ese diario?, esa parte. Ese acontecimiento en especial. Donde, ¿Dónde estaba? Seguramente Austria había movido sus cosas. Estúpido señorito. Tal vez Hungría; estúpido marimacho. O…tal vez Alemania…no. El no movía sus diarios, aunque siempre le decía que ordenara un poco.

-¡Maldita sea! - volvió exclamar con rabia. Estaba harto.

Volteó a ver su emplumado amigo, el sólo lo veía. Pero Prusia no se podía dar por vencido, menos por un diario. Él era awesome, y su diario no le podía ganar. Aunque fuera awesome como él, aunque no tanto. Pero él lo hizo y se trata de él. Así que también era grandioso, de alguna u otra forma.

Suspiró cansado. Sus ojos rodaron por la habitación desordenada. Pasaba su mirada, pudiera ser que encontrara algo. Libros, libros, Más lib-…un momento. ¿Qué era eso hasta el fondo del librero?, podría ser…. Se iluminaron sus ojos carmesí. Se levantó de golpe y se dirigió a gatas y rápido—con algo de torpeza— hacia el estante. Una vez delante de tal objeto, visualizó su tan y preciado diario que había buscado por horas. Qué alivio, ¡qué alegría! Definitivamente ese era.

Se sentó firme y con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras sus manos tomaban el diario. Suspiró aliviado, y lo abrió. Empezó a mover las hojas con más delicadeza, era de sus diarios más viejos que tenía. Había polvo en la cubierta y páginas, también estas últimas estaban en un tono amarillento. La tinta estaba algo desteñida, aun así podía leerse todo perfectamente. Que tiempos, cuanta nostalgia. Inhalo el aire, estaba más tranquilo. Definitivamente ese era el diario.

Abrió sus ojos con más impresión. Encontró lo que buscaba.

_Oh grandioso diario mío. Hoy el grandioso yo ha conocido a alguien más. _

_Obviamente no tan awesome como yo, eso sería imposible. _

_Es alguien que se medió torpe, es obvio que yo—ore-sama— es asombrosamente más fuerte que él. _

_Bueno, hoy he conocido a Österreich. Su nombre es Roderich. Se veía muy curioso…_

Miró con una poca nostalgia la página de su diario, recordaba aquella vez que conoció a Austria. Empezó a girar las páginas buscando esas palabras que había escrito en especial. Se acercaba.

_Es torpe, débil…_

_Educado… _

_Cordial…_

_Es un señorito…_

_Es divertido molestarle…_

_Amigo, toño…¿Por qué me torturas de esta manera?_

_Es un idiota. La machorra también. Se suponía que él no debía estar con esa cosa. _

_Maldito señorito austriaco podrido. _

_Es terco…_

_Amargado…_

Pasaban las palabras a la vez que leía los acontecimientos. Palabras clave.

_No es nada asombroso… absolutamente._

_Pero al parecer a mi…_

Algo estaba mal. Faltaba una hoja. Oh, no. No podía pasarle eso a él. ¡Lo que tanto había buscado no estaba pero…! ¡¿Pero cómo?! A ya recordaba, había arrancado la hoja, para ocultar eso que sentía. También había guardado muy bien ese diario por la razón que hablaba repetitivamente de Austria en tal. No podía darse el lujo de que personas poco awesomes lo leyeran. Sólo él podía hacerlo…un momento. ¡¿Y si Austria lo había visto?! ¿Qué tal si leyó esa hoja? No, no y no. Por favor no. Todo menos eso. Y lo peor, no tiró la hoja. Maldito sea el día que conservo la estúpida hoja.

Se levantó con decisión y más frustración. Maldición, y más maldición. Odiaba todo, y posiblemente llegaría Austria. Tal vez lo primero que haga sería empezar a llamarle la atención por el desorden. Pero… ¡Al diablo con eso!, quería su maldita hoja. Y ya.

-Estúpido Austria, estúpidos sentimientos. Estúpido el día que escribí eso. –decía entre diente mientras desordenaba más las cosas en busca de la hoja faltante.

Encontró un pequeño cofre de madera. Era suyo… un momento. Hay no, por favor no. ¿Enserio?, ¿tenía llave? ¿Por qué era tan grandioso y le ponía llave a sus cosas?, bueno…eso era obvio. Tenía que proteger sus grandiosas cosas de los menos awesome.

Basta…quería su maldita y puta hoja ya. Levantó su pierna y rodilla para partir el cofre en una patada pero…era un cofre bastante bonito…no podía romperlo. Mierda, a buscar la llave. Suspiró hastiado, otra búsqueda.

Se levantó del suelo y comenzó a rebuscar entre sus cosas. Lo minutos pasaban, y ahora la habitación era un completo desastre. Pero algo así no vencería al gran Prusia, no lo haría. Volvió a suspirar, llevó su mirada a su pequeño amigo que al parecer quería llamar su atención.

-¿Qué pasa gilbird?, ¿Tienes alguna grandiosa idea? –preguntó tranquilizándose.

El nombrado pio y golpeó con su pico un mueble.

-oh…como no sé me ocurrió antes. Eres un asombroso genio gilbird, por eso estás en mi asombrosa cabeza. Y eres awesome. –dijo sonriendo pensando en su victoria. Encontraría esa llave.

Abrió el cajón con brusquedad, movió unas cuantas cosas. _Eureka_. La encontró. Tomó la llave entre sus manos y la beso mientras reía.

-kesese~ la encontré. Digo la encontramos.-dijo mientras agradecía su amigo plumífero.

Corrió rápidamente mientras se agachaba al abrir el cofre. Una vez abierto el objeto, se sentó nuevamente en el suelo y empezó a rebuscar entre las cosas. Sólo un poco más, lo presentía. Pronto lo encontraría.

-¡Al fin!-exclamó en voz alta mientras tomaba la hoja con una de sus manos, y daba pequeños saltitos de felicidad.

Se dejó caer sentado al piso, la relajación había llegado a él. Todo por esa maldita y problemática hoja. Comenzó a leerla, se sonrojó ligeramente, ¿Cómo pudo escribir algo como eso? Igual era awesome como él.

Se había entretenido leyendo, que ni siquiera se percató de la llegada del austriaco. El cual había escuchado cierto ruido y se decidió por ir a ver, la procedencia de tal.

Kesese~…-reía mientras se encontraba en su mundo de felicidad y grandiosidad. Pero algo le sacó e sus grande pensamientos. -¡¿p-pero qué?!

Austria se había acercado al pruso con cierta molestia, ¿Pero qué clase de cosas había estado asiento para dejar ese desastre? Era inaceptable.

-¿Qué es esto? -preguntó a la vez que le quitaba la hoja a Prusia.

-¡HEY DAME ESO!-reclamó parándose inmediatamente. No, por favor no. Que no lo lea. ¡Y menos él!

-No. –le contesto aun molesto por el desorden.- ¿Qué hiciste para provocare este desorden, tonto?-mencionó mientras llevaba sus ojos a la hoja y comenzar a leer.

-¡eso no te importa!, ¡ahora devuélveme mi hoja! -siguió gritándole al contrario. Más este cada vez que se acercaba el pruso, se movía para evitar que le quitase la hoja. Aun que era difícil por tanto mugrerío en la habitación.

Austria tope con algunos libros, casi tropieza. Pero el impide seguir avanzando.

-¡Mío!-exclamó mientras el arrebataba la hoja al castaño.

Este sólo se queda sonrojado, con los ojos algo asombrados. No se lo cree. Tenía que ser mentira. Prusia se percata de eso. Lo leyó, Austria lo leyó.

-h-hey… señorito…

-¿E-es verdad?-interrumpió sonrojado mientras desviaba sus ojos de la mirada del otro. Sólo quería saber la verdad, si también era correspondido.

Prusia igual se sonrojó ligeramente. Le había descubierto. ¿Y si mentía? , no. Las mentiras no eran para personas asombrosas como él. Él no era cobarde y no escapaba de las cosas. Tenía que decírselo. Tragó saliva, soltó la hoja y le tomó de los hombros al contrario para que volteara hacia él.

-Claro que es verdad…. Ich liebe dich, Roderich.

* * *

**Y este ha sido el final de esta pequeña historia. Espero que les haya gustado ~**

**¡Me alegra compartir una historia más para ustedes!**

**Nos leemos y hasta la próxima historia. x3**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¿Algún Review sobre que les apreció?, ¿sugerencias?...Ya saben, sus palabras y esas cosas son bienvenidas. **

**c:**


End file.
